


The Nogitsune's return.

by god_pf_yaoi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, FemenineStiles, GenderfluidStiles, Lydia Martin Bashing, M/M, Multi, Scott Needs A Hug, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski-centric, Stilesinadress, The Author Regrets Nothing, Transstiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god_pf_yaoi/pseuds/god_pf_yaoi
Summary: The fox always admired his human's mind. All of the chaos inside it could have fed him for eons, the fact he was an evangelic Spark was even better. If that damned Banshee hadn't tried to get in his way, then he could've lived with his human in peace.The fox had searched a Millennia to find a pure Spark, but he didn't expect to find one that may as well have been one of the ancient Kami's children. And he would be damned if he didn't show the world his red hooded goddess.
Relationships: Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware of how the show ended, and that the Nogitsune was locked away under the Nemeton. Me and my friends all connect with both the fox spirit and Stiles on a personal level, and thought that the Nogitsune could've been explored more, or at least be given a backstory to sympathise with. This is my take on that idea, if you don't like a 1,000 year old fox Yōkai falling in love with a traumatized boy who runs with wolves, then this book ain't for you.

> _**Kami**_ ([Japanese](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_language): [神](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E7%A5%9E), [[kaꜜmi]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA/Japanese)) (literally "[gods](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deity)") are the spirits, phenomena or "holy powers" that are venerated in the religion of [Shinto](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinto). They can be elements of the landscape, forces of nature, as well as beings and the qualities that these beings express; they can also be the spirits of venerated dead people. Many kami are considered the ancient ancestors of entire [clans](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_clans) (some ancestors became kami upon their death if they were able to embody the values and [virtues](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virtue) of kami in life). Traditionally, great or sensational leaders like the [Emperor](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emperor_of_Japan) could be or became kami.[[1]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kami#cite_note-Tamura-1)[ _[page needed](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources)_ ]
> 
> In Shinto, kami are not separate from nature, but are of nature, possessing positive and negative, and [good and evil](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Good_and_evil) characteristics. They are manifestations of [_musubi_](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E7%B5%90%E3%81%B3) (結び),[[2]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kami#cite_note-Boyd-2) the interconnecting energy of the universe, and are considered exemplary of what humanity should strive towards. Kami are believed to be "hidden" from this world, and inhabit a complementary existence that mirrors our own: _shinkai_ (神界, "the world of the kami").[[3]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kami#cite_note-Yamakage-3):22 To be in harmony with the awe-inspiring aspects of nature is to be conscious of _kannagara no michi_ (随神の道 or 惟神の道, "the way of the kami").[[2]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kami#cite_note-Boyd-2) Though the word kami is translated multiple ways into English, no English word expresses its full meaning.

* * *

Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski was a god send. It's quite hard to explain Stiles. The student's at his high school would say that he was someone you could relate to, even on the most stupidest things. His close friends described him as someone you could go to for anything, even if it was just to sit in silence while listening to songs like Experience from Ludovico Einaudi or Trois Gymnopédies: Première Gymnopédie by Daniel Varsano. He just had this aura that almost instantly calms you down.

That was what worried Noshiko Yukimura. Being a Celestial Kitsune meant that she had met a lot of people over the years, and she felt that she understood all of the secrets that humanity gave her. Stiles Stilinski however, was different. As explained before, he had an angelic aura. It reminded the Kitsune of the Kami Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun. While the Kami held no specific gender, just be looking at Stiles, Noshiko felt as if she was back at the Shinto Shrine her grandmother took her to when she rarely visited Japan. 

He held this air of elegance that never faltered. His features may have seemed plain in western society, but if he was born in Japan, he would've been treated like a descendant of the Kami. Large doe eyes the colour of golden whisky, skin pale and creamy like the purest cotton, smile as bright as the morning sun. His body was something different also. Thin waist, wide hips, ample chest, the textbook example of a perfect body. The teenage girls at his high-school often tried to find out how he managed to get such a thin waist, and the boys often asked if he was actually a flat chested female. His hair was longer then his male classmates. His hair reached the ends of his ears like evry other males, but he somehow managed to style it so that it looked longer.

Noshiko had been weary when she sensed supernatural forces in Beacon Hills rise once the jogger's body was found in the woods. The scents of Werewolf's, mainly Alpha and Beta, overwhelmed Noshiko's senses one too many times. Their scent seemed to always linger on Stiles, more specifically the true alpha Scott Mcall and the alpha Derek Hale. She knew of their makeshift pack of multiple creatures, but she left them alone, because they caused no harm. When she found out that Stiles was often misguided and Neglected by his brother in everything but blood, she felt enraged. You don't just abandon someone when a problem arises, especially in a pack dynamic. Noshiko swore to the Kami that she would protect Stiles Stilinski. She would rather spend eons in Jigoku and become a servant to Emma-ō then let anything happen to her family and the Stilinski child.

If only the Kitsune had noticed the fox shaped shadow following the child.

* * *

The trouble started when Stiles, Scott and Allison sacrificed themselves to save the Nemeton. While Allison and Scott had practically recovered the next day, Stiles had to be taken to the ER because some water had managed to get into his lungs, effectively placing him a coma.

Noah Stilinski spent every second he could with his son, clutching his hand like he would fade away if he let go. It was understandable, the last time he did that, his wife Claudia had died and is son had witnessed it. He only left when Melissa had taken a hold of Stiles' other hand to give the man a some peace of mind, even if it was only for a few hours. The pack rarely visited. Melissa tried to bring Scott over multiple times, but he always shot her down. The rest of the pack could understand, after running around on school nights, they were basically under house arrest by their parents. Derek Hale was currently looking for his Uncle Peter, his only family member left, so she left him to his devices.

Noshiko had often visited the hospital to pray for the patients. The hospital was reluctant to allow her to wander into patients rooms after visiting hours, but when patients had recovered miraculously after she prayed for them, they allowed her to do so whenever she pleased. She spent most of her time praying for Stiles, not wanting the child to pass away. He was the light in Beacon Hills, the town would go dark if he were to pass. 

After four agonizing months, Stiles finally woke up. Noah was just starting to leave the room when he heard his name being called. His head snapped in the beds direction and there he saw Stiles smile weakly as his eyes blinked rapidly.

"i's to bright" Stiles slured, his hand slowly raising of the bed to cover his eyes. Noah instantly switched of the lights, the hidden lights in the corners of the room casting it in a warm orange glow. The two Stilinski's gripped each other's hands as they laughed. "How are you Stiles?" Noah finally asked the question. 

Stiles shifted slightly as he thought of an answer. "I could be better, but I guess this is what happens when you practically die" the brown haired boy laughed, reaching up to ruffle his hair, only to notice how much longer it had grown. Instead of just reaching his ears, it now started to reach his shoulders. Maybe it was time for a trim when he got out of the hospital. Noah started filling Stiles in on what had happened during his coma.

Stiles asked for some more water when Noah had finished, the jug sitting next to his bed was nearly empty. The man nodded and left the room to go get one, leaving Stiles alone. Once the door closed, Stiles let out a heavy sigh as his eyes closed. His shoulders sagged against the pillow behind him as he stared in the empty chair next to him. "I'm sorry for being gone for a while Foxy" he mumbled, raising a hand in the air as if he was holding someone's hand.

A leather gloved hand had held Stiles hand gently, where his knuckles were kissed by a males lips. The figure was a [a handsome man that seemed to be a gift from god](https://i.mdel.net/mdx/i/2014/06/4_Daniel_Liu_by_Idris_Tony.jpg). Aside from the gloves, stiles could see that he was wearing black slacks with a matching blazer, along with a burgundy red turtle neck. The figure smiled as he cradled Stiles hand "It's alright my Aisuru (Love). I'm just glad I hadn't lost you to one of Jigoku's Shinigmai's (Reaper)"

Stiles laughed, taking his hand away when the laughter turned into a harsh coughing fit. 'Foxy' let out a noise of surprise as he gave his beloved a glass of water. Stiles waved the cup away and gestured at the metal pulp bowl on the bedside table. Five minutes later and a slightly alarming amount of blood, Stiles slumped onto the pillow as 'Foxy' rubbed his hands together. 

"thanks Fokushī" Stiles slurred, not noticing the blush rise on Fokushī's cheeks. "No problem Tsuki."

"Your Otōsan (father) is returning"

"I know"

"When will I be able to see you again?"

"After visiting time's are over, no one except the night staff will be here, and they'll just think I'm watching YouTube or something" Stiles gripped Fokushī's hand tighter.

"I'll see you tonight then, my Aisuru" Fokushī placed a chaste kiss on Stiles' lips before fading away, just as Noah opened the door with a jug of water in his hand. "Sorry it took a while, the had to look in the back for an extra jug." Noah scratched the back of his neck as Stiles slowly poured some water. He sat back down in his seat as his son guzzled the water down. "Have my friends come to see me?" Stiles raised a brow when his dad's fingers started to twitch.

"The others couldn't because of all the running around you did a couple of months ago, and while Scott was able to, he never did was far as I'm aware. maybe he visited when I wasn't in the room." Noah could sense that he changed the previously clam atmosphere, and slapped his knee's. "We should probably tell the nurses that your awake now, more specifically Melissa" The sheriff nodded to himself as he left the room again.

Stiles stayed silent, messing with the bed-sheets on his legs. He tilted his head when he didn't feel anything, so he tried to move his legs side to side, nothing. Stiles frowned and looked at the bedside table, to see if there were any long object's he could use. There wasn't any.

Stiles looked up when he heard the door creak. Noah and Melissa were standing in the doorway.

"Hey Stiles. How you feeling?" Melissa started, moving towards his bed as she reached for the stethoscope around her neck. "I'm felling alright, I can't feel my legs though."

Melissa paused in listening for his heartbeat and put the stethoscope back around her neck. "You can't feel anything?" she questioned.

"Can't feel anything" Stiles parroted as Melissa held up a thin metal rod with a yellow ball on the end. "I'm gonna run this against your foot, tell me if you feel anything"

Stiles nodded and Melissa took that as a sign to moved the blanket away from his feet. When she saw them however, he breath hitched and her brows furrowed. Noah noticed her hesitation and asked what was wrong.

Melissa didn't answer and yanked the rest of the blanket off of Stiles' legs, unfortunately conforming her fears. Both males let out noises of surprise at the sight of his legs.

During the coma, his legs weren't getting the needed stimulation they needed to keep the blood flowing. Thin black, blue and purple veins ran up his legs and ended midway of his thighs. His feet weren't any better. They had turned a frighteningly bright blue, his big-toes slightly purple.

Stiles screamed aloud at the sight. Noah collapsed against the wall while Melissa yelled into the hall that she needed an Podiatrists stat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Stiles, Melissa and Noah try to figure out what happened to his legs, Fokushī Encounters Scott, Derek and Lydia, and decides to scare them.
> 
> (Lydia starts to bully Scott (Against Derek's better judgement) into allowing them to use some potion from Craigslist to get Stiles to fall in love with Lydia, and Fokushī doesn't like that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have any sort of doctorate in medicine, and I'm only in year 10. So the furthest thing in Biology in have done about the muscles is where they are and which ones are the most important. Google is playing a big part in this chapter.
> 
> And in this chapter, you can tell who I prefer out of Allison and Lydia.

The Podiatrist hummed as he gently shifted Stiles' legs, eyes narrowing when he saw the skin silently squelching against his fingers. He moved his index and middle finger away, eyes widening when he saw them covered in a purply red substance. He looked up at Melissa and nodded towards the door as he put the blanket back down on Stiles' legs.

When the door shut, the Podiatrist removed his gloves carefully and sighed as Melissa stared at him. "Well?" Her eyes were frantic as the man in front of her shook his head. "It appears that his legs are decomposing. The protective layer of skin on his legs has somehow eroded away, leaving much frailer skin and muscles exposed. I suspect that due to the low blood circulation, and the texture of his sheets, suggest that the nurses and Osteopath's assigned to keep Stiles' body from spasming or getting chronic muscle pain either failed to do their services, or they simply never showed up. Negligence from nurses isn't uncommon, but the ones assigned to Stiles were apart of the Senior team. Some of our longest serving paediatricians were on that team." The man lifted the gloves higher in the air as he started shuffling away. "I better get down to the labs and see what stage the decomposition is at. I'll get the results back to you as quick as I can Melissa. We all care for Stiles"

Melissa watched as the Podiatrist walked down the hallway, soon disappearing down the corridor. She never liked this part of her job. Breaking the news. She could never find the right words. If she was telling a coma patients family that they were waking up, she could do that sure. It was bad news she couldn't do. Just telling a patients family that they might never wake up, have to have a limb amputated, or in Stiles' case, be neglected by staff from the hospital, made her skin crawl and stomach churn.

Melissa opened the door and was greeted with a sleeping Stiles (Who for some reason was clutching his left shoulder like it was his life line), and an exhausted Noah that stared at her. Thanks Noah, your making her stomach churn even more. " What's the verdict Melissa?" Noah's voice sounded exactly like it did when Claudia was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia.

"Stiles has been neglected by the nurses and osteopath's assigned to him to keep his blood circulation going. Dr. Jones, the Podiatrist, is heading down to the labs to see if they can figure out what happened to stiles."

* * *

Fokushī never like straying away from Stiles. But he wanted to explore the town that his Aisuru lived and see what made it tick.

The town of Beacon hills definitely had it's admirable parts. The diner that his Aisuru loved to eat curly fires at, and the library where he and Stiles often hid behind the bookshelves at the back to investigate on some supernatural being. Fokushī stopped in front of a building where Stiles spent most of his days.

Beacon Hills High School.

The building was empty at the moment, considering school hours had ended a while ago. He didn't fully understand the concept of school, but Stiles explained that everyone needed to go there for a certain amount of time to do anything in the real world. People were so weird.

His Aisuru's friend group certainly weren't the best people for Stiles, but he seemed to enjoy them and their company so he left them alone.

That didn't mean he didn't like them.

When the McCall boy was bit a year ago, he didn't like how his human nature changed to one of a werewolf. At first it was fine, his Aisuru had something else to offer protection when he couldn't. When the werewolf started to mess around with the Hale pack, people who Fokushī held no quarrel with, Fokushī's trust in the boy quickly dwindled. He and the Hales had a treaty that dated back generations, so when he met the only survivors of the Fire that happened in 2004, to say he wasn't impressed was an understatement.

The rest of the pack, he held no quarrel's with. The Argent girl, Allison was his favourite. When she caught Stiles wearing one of his mothers old dresses, instead of yelling at him for wearing girls clothes or laughing at him, she dragged him to the mall and bought him his own dresses, skirts, and other feminine items. She even found him some binders that gave the appearance of breasts ( _"drag queen boobs"_ , she called them) on his Aisuru. The sight almost made Fokushī want to kiss Stiles an treat him like a goddess even more then he already does. 

The Banshee Lydia Martin however, he wasn't a fan of her, at all. Only starting to pay attention to his Aisuru after he helped her discover her supernatural side made his anger swell. She had no right to treat his Megami (Goddess) like that! Treating him like a piece of jewellery until he no longer pleases her.

Fokushī wondered around the town aimlessly, taking mental notes on stores that sold clothing that would suit Stiles perfectly with a smile and red cheeks. As he was about to start heading back to the hospital and his Aisuru, he heard an, _interesting_ conversation.

"-If he doesn't do this Scott, then someone unworthy of his love will take him!"

"NO! Stiles wouldn't want that! He's been telling me ever since he found out about love that he wanted to chose his partner!"

"Lydia stop, it's clear he's not going to accept it-"

Ah, it was Scott and some other people. A male and female. But why were they talking about his Aisuru? He followed the direction of their voices and saw the Hale pup, Derek, and the Banshee. The Banshee had cornered Scott between two dumpsters, thrusting something into his face. Derek stood of to the side, clearly wanting to intervene but couldn't because of the strategically placed mountain ash. Fokushī frowned. While he wasn't the biggest fan of Scott, he still offered him Protection because of how much Stiles loved his non familial brother.

"We have to give him the potion Scott. He needs to fall in love with Lydia so that he can be protected" Fokushī didn't like how Derek's voice had wavered as he tilted his head. "I refuse! you will not give Stiles anything! No love potion will ever make him fall in love with you!" He yelled, causing Fokushī's anger to seep into the air.

The werewolves seemed to smell his anger, as they flinched and unconsciously bared their necks in submittance. Lydia glared at Derek in confusion. "What is it? What are you cowering at?" She demanded, her voice taking an ugly, shrilled tone.

Fokushī growled audibly, loud enough for all three of them to flinch. He allowed himself to be visible, [dressed in his yukata](https://nxcache.nexon.net/umbraco/7455/tiger-lip-yukata-full.png), all nine of his tails swaying proudly behind him. Derek visibly flinched as he dropped to the floor in a kneel, neck still bared. Good, it seemed that the pup had learned who he was. Scott stared at him in a childish wonder, similar to how Stiles did when he first showed him his tails, It was almost funny how uncanny the two friends were. Lydia however, allowed her mind to become overcome with lust as she drooled over his appearance, eyes locked on his bare chest. Her posture was slouched, knees clenched together as if she was trying to contain something from exiting her. How vile.

"Stop staring like a bitch in heat, you Banshee" Fokushī barked. Even though Lydia closed her mouth and stood up straight, that didn't stop her lustful eyes.

"You mortals disgust me. cornering someone weaker then you. I expected better from you Hale, had your mother not taught you anything about respecting the newly turned?" His head tilted to the side as he allowed a smirk to appear. Derek whimpered at the mention of his mother. "I'm sorry, Kitsune, but Lydia threatened to ignite the rest of my home. I can't lose anymore of my pack!" The pup was practically wailing as he explained. 

Fokushī's eyes softened and he knelt in front of Derek. "I knew your mother very well. She would've been disappointed at how you succumbed to the will of a new-born Banshee. But, she also, would've been proud at how you defended your Packs home." Derek's eyes started to fill up with tears at the mention of his mother. He nodded at Fokushī and stared at the floor, trying to discreetly brush the tears away.

Fokushī stood back up and moved towards Scott, who stumbled and pressed his body against the dumpsters even more. How traumatised was this child? "You don't need to fear me, Scott McCall. I've watched you since you were a child. You have a heart of Gold. Plus, my Aisuru would never forgive me if I harmed you."

Scott's mouth opened and closed like a fish as he continued to stare at Fokushī. He stopped that action as he slowly rose from the corner he wedged himself into. "You. You're Fokushī? You're just how Stiles described you"

Fokushī's tails started wagging faster at the mention of his Aisuru.

"Fokushī? What a handsome name for a handsome man~" Lydia moaned. Scott scrunched his nose in disgust as Fokushī recoiled in anger. "I would never betray my Aisuru! You disgust me Banshee." Fokushī hissed as his tails moved away from Lydia and towards Scott.

Lydia pouted and managed to grab on of Fokushī's tails. As the man visibly flinched, Scott and Derek scooted closer to each other.

"So, Stiles knows this Fukoshi?" asked Derek.

"Fokushī, and yeah. I always thought it was just his ADHD acting up or an imaginary friend. Clearly not."

The two werewolves continued watching as Fokushī tried to free his tail away from Lydia, who was pressing it against her non existent cleavage.

"You called him a Kitsune. What's that?

"A kitsune is a multi-tailed fox. suggesting by how many tails he has, Fokushī is definitely a few thousand years old."

Scott took in Derek's explanation, but seemed to falter at something.

"If Fokushī is over a few thousand years old, what does he want with Stiles?"


End file.
